Another Chance
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: The thoughts came back, and the uncomfortably staring friends came back.The moment was lost, and I realized what was happening.My eyes widened as I shoved Beck's body away from me, taking a large step backward. I looked around, noting Beck's guilty and nervous expression, and let three hoarse words escape my mouth."Stop the bus."/ Every ep from TWC to TFB&J with a happy Bade ending
1. Andre's Horrible Girl

**A/N: So I've seen this idea done on other fandoms (is that what they're called?) but I haven't seen one here in the Victorious world so I decided to do it. Like it says in the summary basically it takes every episode between TWC and TFB&J but with a happy Bade ending! Tell me what you think cause right now I'm not positive I'll be continuing it, but if it seems like a lot of people are interested, I will! Thank you! **

**Jade's POV**

I looked up at the huge mansion in front of me. Wow, Cat forgot to mention how extremely fucking rich her Mom's boss was. I opened the door and walked in, not bothering to walk. See how easy it is to open a door? It took me all of 2 seconds to turn the knob and step over the threshold. Beck couldn't have done it in 10?

I walked down the halls, ready to spend my Saturday night looking after some dirty little animal with Cat. Was Beck _really_ the only interesting thing in my life? Was this just a glimpse into my horrible future alone?

I pushed away the depressing, mushy thought (which I blamed on the 8 cups of coffee I had drunken earlier on top of a recent break up) and called out for Cat.

"Cat! Cat where are you!?" I yelled, my voice echoing in the large, empty house. A lot like my own I might add.

"_IN HERE!"_ I heard her yell back happily.

I sighed in response and walked into the room where Cat sat holding a small dog in her lap. "Hey." I greeted, to which she responded with a cheerful 'hi!'

"Say hello Coober! _Hello!"_ she said, waving the dog's paw for it.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and making fun of her childish ways and instead looked around, taking in the room. "Sick place." I commented, "Your Mom's boss must be like a gazzilionaire."

"He is." She confirmed, "He owns a really fancy car and part of Texas."

"He owns part of Texas?" I said in disbelief. No way he's that rich.

"Yeah, but just like… the top part." Cat told me.

I frowned at her. He owns the top part of Texas..? I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw what was hanging behind my head. "Woooahh!" I exclaimed, walking towards the red instrument that hung from the ceiling. "You know this guitar is _just_ like the one Elvis used to play?"

"It is Elvis's."

"Shut up." I said, not believing her. Who owns part of Texas _and_ one of Elvis's guitars?

"Look what's written on it!" she insisted.

I turned around and read what was written in white marker out loud, "Thank you. Thank you very much. Elvis Presley." Imagine that. "Holy chiz." I said, grabbing the guitar to get a better look.

"Don't touch it! Come sit." She said, patting the space next to her. "Yay we're hanging out together!" She said, hugging me happily.

"NO!" I shouted, causing her to jump and detach herself from me. I didn't do hugs. Except for…never mind. After a couple minutes, I sighed, once again bored and announced I was going to look around, ignoring Cat's cry of 'DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING' as I exited. After looking around for a couple minutes, I found an actual human skull, just sitting on the table! I picked it up and examined it, walking out of the room to where Cat sat with the dog.

"Ok. Did you know your Mom's boss has an antique human skull in his room?" I asked her, impressed.

"Please put that back, I'm not supposed to touch anything here!" Cat begged.

"Touching things is a part of life!" I countered, my slightly dirty reference lost on Cat's naïve mind.

"But I'm pretty sure-"

"LOOK!" I cut her off, and she turned to me. "I'm touching Elvis's guitar, see? I'm Elvis Presley and I'm touching my guitar." I impersonated. Cat looked at me, clearly worried. "That's right baby, I touched an antique skull and now I'm touching my special guitar." I let go and walked towards Cat. "See? I touched the guitar and nothing happen-"

I was interrupted by a sickening snap sound and I looked over to see the guitar fly through the room, and through the glass of the window with a loud *CRASH* Cat's mouth dropped open, and I gulped slightly.

"That guitar was not properly hung." I defended.

"Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Cat cried, looking on the verge of tears.

I sighed. I suppose I had to fix this now, didn't I? "Look, we'll just call someone to fix it, and your Mom's boss will never know." I told her calmly. "Now who do we know who has no life, and will do anything we ask for free?"

Cat looked at me blankly, and I sighed once more, "Robbie!" I said, frustrated. "Now call him and tell him to come help us fix this." I told her.

"Kay kay." She said sadly, looking down at her phone. This was gonna be a loooong night.

**Beck's POV**

I sighed, looking blankly at my open math book, trying not to think about my ex-girlfriend, out on a date with some other guy while I spent my Saturday night studying with Robbie. I still can't believe she was going on a date _three _days after we broke up. Isn't common courtesy to wait like, at least a month after a break up to start dating someone else? Wasn't that like, the normal healing period?

Suddenly, I had a terrible thought. What if Jade had already healed? That couldn't be, right? I mean, sure Jade's tough, but how could she take 3 _days_ to heal after ending a 3 _year_ relationship? It didn't seem possible for her to just be fine, when I still had this _huge_ hole in my heart.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Robbie's phone rang, and he reached over to answer it.

"Hello? Of course! Nope. Yupperdoodles! Be right over!" he said, hanging up. "I've gotta go help Cat fix something at her Mom's boss's house. You wanna come or do you wanna just go home?" He said, standing up to get his jacket. I sighed, better to get my mind off Jade than spend the rest of the night thinking about her.

"Sure, I'll come." I said, standing up and heading out to my car. After about 20 minutes, we reached the house, and both gawked at the sheer size of it. We walked in, our footsteps echoing loudly in the hall. I felt a pang in my chest as I was reminded of Jade's house, which was similar to this in size and emptiness. It was hard not to still worry about her in that house. She spent nearly every night in my RV when we were together so she wouldn't be alone in her own home. I thought about her all alone in that huge, cold, mansion as I followed Robbie into a room where I saw a very worried looking Cat accompanied by…oh shit.

My eyes widened, and I saw hers do the same, as I quickly pulled Robbie to the side. "You didn't tell me Jade was going to be here!" I hissed, to caught off guard to even think about hiding my panic.

"I didn't know." Robbie said, shrugging and walking towards Cat, as if it were no big deal.

I took a step forward. "I thought you had a date tonight." I accused bitterly.

"Why did you think that?" she asked coldly, with her arms across her chest, her signature defense mechanism.

"It said so on your Slap page." I pointed out, annoyed.

"Why are you stalking my Slap page?" she said.

Damn, she had me there. Not that I was stalking her Slap page. I just happened to scroll through once or twice…or ten times. "Why do you care..?" I said, the best thing I could come up with that quickly. Smooth Beck, real smooth.

She smirked at me as I heard Cat question, "Why is Robbie's zipper down?" and Robbie scrambled to close his pants.

I stared at her for a few seconds, desperate to understand how this could happen to us. How did I go from the one person Jade _doesn't_ hate to the one she hates the most? Finally, I broke my gaze as Cat desperately explained the damage, but my eyes remained half on her the whole time, and for the rest of the night.

**Still Beck's POV….**

Things had gone downhill quickly. The damage escalated and soon we found ourselves standing in the middle of a room that now looked like a war zoon. Surrounded by broken valuables and shards of broken glass. Cat gasped and looked around.

Everyone looked at her worried, watching her as if she was about to explode, which she very well might have. "Don't cry." Jade said, her voice almost pleading. Jade hated when people cried. She told me once it was awkward and it made her feel bad, quickly adding, but only if its someone I like.

"But-"Cat started, as a buzzer cut her off.

"I heard a buzz." Robbie said, looking around nervously.

"Zip up your pants." Jade said quickly, silencing him.

"Hello?" Cat said weakly into the intercom, and my heart broke a little bit for her. Cat was one of my best friends, and she sounded so upset…

"Cat? It's Carl Gibbons, I left my keys up there, can you buzz me in?" the voice on the other side said.

"It's my Mom's boss!" Cat said quietly.

Jade walked closer to her and Cat's frown deepened as Mr. Gibbons once again spoke up, requesting Cat buzz him in.

"Um, sure I could…Or maybe you could go to Europe for two weeks?" Cat tried hopefully.

"Cat, buzz me in."

"Kay kay." Cat said, defeated, unlocking the door and letting out a soft sob.

"Cat." Jade said, her voice softening uncharacteristically for her best friend. I remember when she would soften her voice for me.

"It'll be okay." Robbie said gently.

"When he gets up here we'll just explain that-"I was cut off by a low rumbling sound as I felt the earth start to shake.

"What's happening…"

"EARTHQUAKE!" Jade yelled.

"Everybody duck! Cover your head!" I yelled. I looked to see Cat looking around confused, and grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her protectively. I pushed Cat under a table, and my eyes scanned the room, making sure everyone, mostly Jade, was ok. I saw her curled up on the couch, the only thing separating her and the pieces of cement falling from the ceiling a thin pillow.

I gasped as a falling piece of debris narrowly missed her precious head, and forgetting everything else, I ran over to where she was on the sofa. I threw myself on top of her, blocking her from the danger. I felt her immediately stiffen up underneath me, but after a few seconds she relaxed into me. I relaxed to, because even though we were in the middle of an earthquake, it just felt so damn _good_ to have her pressed against me again. To touch her again. To be close to her.

I felt the rumbling cease and reluctantly pulled myself away from her. Our eyes locked and I stared into her beautiful gaze. She looked so vulnerable and frightened; I almost couldn't believe it was her for a second. As the look remained in her eyes seconds after the disaster had ended, I realized it was me she was scared of, not the earthquake. I was hit by a wave of nauseating guilt, and before I could stop myself, I pulled her close to me and crashed my lips against her. Our lips moved together furiously for a minute, both of us craving the other desperately, before we slowed down and the kiss turned sweet and tender. A kiss full of love.

I pulled back, and this time her eyes shone with joy, not fear. I shook my head and smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry." I said meaningfully, praying she believed me.

She looked at me for a second, thoughtfully twirling my hair which was still tangled between her fingers. After what seemed like years she looked back into my eyes. "Say you love me." She said, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

I broke into the biggest grin I think I've ever smiled and picked her in my arms, showering her face with kisses, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I said in between each kiss I planted on her giggling (yes, Jade West giggling) face. I lowered her till her eyes were level with mine.

"Jadelyn West I love you." I said tenderly.

"I love you too." She whispered her eyes shining.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her once more, the other 2 in the room forgotten, and breathed a sigh of relief as my 3 day nightmare concluded.

**A/N: Athe end. I hope you liked it! Next chapter is Car, Rain, Fire. Please review!**


	2. Car, Rain, and Fire!

**A/N: Hey! So here's the second chapter. Sorry the first one wasn't all that great, I was trying to go more by the episode, but from now on it'll probably be more just references to the episode I'm on. So Here it is, please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**Jade's POV**

By the time we had finally got back to L.A. and I had dropped Cat and Vega off, it was 1:37… A.M. I swear as soon as I had some coffee in me, Cat was SO dead.

When they were both out of the car, I took off, heading down the road. As I drove, I fought a silent battle in my head, trying to decide where to go. What I wanted to do more than anything was go home, take a nice hot shower, and go to bed. Unfortunately, home was also the last place I wanted to be.

If my stepmom was home, I'd have to endure her verbal abuse, which I don't think I could take after the hellish day I had just had. And if my dad happened to be home… well I could only hope he wasn't in a bad enough mood to provide the physical abuse I received whenever he had too much to drink.

After a couple minutes of driving I spotted an empty Waffle House and decided to pull over. If I wasn't going to get a shower, I at least wanted my coffee.

I parked the car and flung open the door, trudging through the parking lot and into the dingy restaurant. As I slid into an empty booth, bouncing slightly on the fake red leather seat, an old tired looking waitress walked up to me.

"What can I get you?" she said, bored, pulling a pencil out from behind her ear and waiting for my order.

"Coffee." I said, not bothering to look at the menu, "Black, two sugars."

She nodded and scribbled it down on her pad, causing me to roll my eyes. She couldn't remember 4 words for the 10 seconds it took to walk back to the kitchen?

She brought me the drink and I grabbed it greedily, immediately beginning to chug it down, eager for the caffeine to do its job. Before I could finish, I felt my phone buzz, and scowled. Who the fuck would be texting me at 1 in the morning?

I saw a number I didn't recognize and read the text that accompanied it. It said:  
_Want to know what your ex was up to today?_

I frowned, answering with a straightforward:  
_who is this _

I quickly received an answer, saying:  
_Its Sarah, in your chem class  
_  
I groaned in annoyance. Sarah Walters was the most annoying bitch I knew. I may even hate her more than Vega.

_Never text me again._

I quickly told her, not caring what she was gonna say about Beck, knowing it would be a lie anyway. Sarah had spent nearly the entire 3 years I was with Beck trying to break us up. Well good for her, because it happened by itself anyway.

I snarled as I saw her number flash up on my screen again. God, can't everyone just leave me alone for like, 10 minutes? I snatched up my phone, ready to tell her to go to hell, when I saw she had sent me a picture. I squinted at the screen, trying to get a better look at the fuzzy picture. It looked like…but no, that couldn't be, right?

But it was.

"Are you okay?" I heard behind me, and I jumped, turning to see the waitress staring at me and my knuckles, which were turning white as a result of the death grip I had on my phone. I didn't say anything, but instead shoved my phone back in my pocket and glared at the woman until she finally walked away, confused and annoyed.

I sighed and sipped my coffee, trying to stop the tears I felt welling up. So Beck had moved on. In only a week. Less than a week actually. And with _Trina Vega_.

I closed my eyes, desperate to get the picture of Beck's face attached to Trina's out of my mind.

"Jade?" Of course. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who was standing right in front of me. _Speak of the devil._

I sighed, for probably the tenth time in the last like, hour. Even at a remote Waffle House at 2:00 a.m. I couldn't get some peace.

"What." I snapped, slowly opening my eyes to see my ex-boyfriend standing there, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I sit?" he said, gesturing to the seat across from me in the booth I had claimed.

"No." I hissed, taking another sip of my coffee.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the effect on him that I had on most people and he slid into the both anyway, casually asking the waitress for a coffee of his own.

"Go away." I snarled, not at all in the mood to have a 'pleasant little cup of coffee' with him.

"But I just got this coffee." He said innocently, taking the steaming beverage as the waitress handed it to him and taking a sip.

"Why are you even here?" I said, exasperated, finally accepting I wouldn't be able to get rid of him.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, shrugging.

I snorted, "Yeah, cause most normal people come to bad chain breakfast restaurants when they're having insomnia problems at 2 in the morning." I said, my usual sarcastic tone present as always.

He just shrugged again and gave me that little lopsided smile, which I hated that I loved.

I rolled my eyes defiantly and drank my coffee, trying to ignore his intense staring. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and met his gaze. "What!?" I snapped.

"Tough day?" he said still smiling, referring my damp hair and clothes, and the dark purple bags I knew were under my eyes.

"No," I said, still sarcastic, "I just love driving all the way to San Diego with Cat and Vega, in a crappy car with no roof while its pouring down rain, then almost getting raped and killed by a creepy clown, all to be shot in the face with more water by some cranky old bitch, and drive all the way back home, because no one else had a fucking license. " I growled.

Beck looked worried at me, "You almost got raped and killed?" he said, his voice full of care and fear, of course that was the one part he chose to pay attention to.

The annoying girly part of me right then was screaming _he still cares about you_! But as usual, the part that was annoyed about a million other things won over and pushed the earlier thought right out of my head, so I simply rolled my eyes and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So what about you?" I said, keeping my voice casual.

"Nothing really interesting." He said shrugging. Liar.

"Yeah, except for making out with Trina, huh?" I said impulsively, mentally slapping myself. Luckily the anger in my voice masking the hurt.

"Oh yeah, that." He chuckled.

I glared at him. He was _laughing?_ I was sitting _right here_ and he was _laughing_!?

"So you guys gonna get married and live happily ever after?" I said bitterly.

"What?" he said looking confused, for whatever reason. Suddenly he seemed to catch on and his eyes widened in fear and disgust, "_Oh._ No. No, no, no, no, NO. NO. No, no. NO." he said shaking his head quickly and shuddering.

I raised my eyebrow. Now I was the confused one.

"It wasn't real." He explained quickly, "She was telling people I asked her out so me and Andre and Robbie were teaching her a lesson."

"Oh." I said, feeling extremely relieved. I don't why, he'd move on eventually, but it was still nice to know he wasn't quite there yet either.

"Jade, do you really think I'd do that?" he said, staring at me in disbelief.

"I don't know." I said shrugging, trying to dismiss the awkward conversation.

"Well I wouldn't." he assured me.

I didn't say anything, because I believed him. After everything that happened, I still trusted him. Damn it, why did I still trust him? There had to be something wrong with me.

"I wouldn't either, you know." I said, feeling I should say something of the sorts as well. I meant it though. I could say I hated him about a thousand times, I still cared about him.

"I know." He smiled.

We stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments, the tension in the air thick. Suddenly, as if someone had set off an explosion, we lunged at each other, knocking over the cups of coffee between us and not caring. I grabbed the back of his head and he grabbed the sides of my face. We pulled each other closer and forgot about breathing. We forgot about everyone and everything around us and we just kissed each other.

Finally, we each pulled back, gasping for air, and staring into each other's eyes.

"I think we need to head home." I said huskily.

Beck nodded, not saying a word , and quickly threw some money on the table. He grabbed me by the hand and we ran outside. He pulled me into his car and I, unable to wait, crashed my lips back onto his. Our tongues fought for dominance, mine winning out, and I explored his mouth, crawling on top on him as his hands ran up and down my body.

"I love you." He said, pulling away from me momentarily to look into my eyes.

"I know." I said hurriedly, before pulling him close again. I felt him smile against my lips, knowing what I meant, and I smiled too, happy to be close to him again.

We never did make it home, but that was perfectly fine with me. I was just happy to be _Beck&Jade_ once again, however fucking corny that was.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know the last chapter wasn't all that great, hopefully this was at least a little better. Please review! They motivate me to keep going, cause I'm so lazy lol. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Tori and Jade's Playdate

**A/N: So for this ep, there's 2 obvious directions, Beck gets jealous or one of the guys tries to hurt Jade. I know both have been done but I kinda wanted to try the second so I did anyway. I never wrote anything like this really before so it sucks a little…sorry. But please review haha. Oh and the next chapt. Is April Fools blank and I have no idea how I'm gonna do that…so if anyone even like, understands that episode suggestions are welcome lol! Anyway, try to enjoy! (;**

**Jade's POV**

After me and Vega's little "impromptu escape" from the stage, we headed to the small reception. I didn't plan on staying long. I preferred to keep to myself ever since the break up. I didn't have many friends anyway.

With that mindset, I had some coffee, accepted the couple compliments I received, avoided Beck, and turned to head out. I was almost out the door when I heard Vega call out behind me. "Wait, Jade!"

I turned around to see her smiling annoyingly, standing with our group of friends. "What." I said, agitated.

"Where are you going? We're all going out for smoothies!" she cheerfully invited.

I groaned. I definitely _wasn't_ in the mood to go out. "Yeah, I'll pass." I snapped, turning again to head out.

"Wait!" This time Andre's voice stopped me.

"What!" I hissed, becoming increasingly more annoyed.

"I drove you here. How are you going to get home? You want me to drop you off?" He said.

I sighed. I liked Andre, but I just wanted to get home and sleep, without being bothered by anyone. It had been a rough week and I needed to just clear my mind and unwind. "I'll walk." I said, turning and walking out the door into the cold night air.

"Wait, Jade." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"_WHAT!?_" I cried, turning around and throwing up my hands in frustration and annoyance. I swear, if people didn't stop telling me to 'wait'.

"Jade, if you need a ride I'll drive you home." The owner of the hand, my ex-boyfriend Beck said, looking at me warily.

"I said, I'll walk." I grumbled.

"Jade, you don't even have a jacket. And your house is like 3 miles away. Come on, my cars right over there I'll just-"

"_I __**don't **__need your help." _I hissed, cutting him off.

I turned around one final time and began walking off. I heard him calling my name out behind me, sounding worried and annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Drop it Oliver!" I called out behind my shoulder in answer to his calls. And with that I walked into the darkness. If only I knew what lie beyond it.

**************************L-L-L-L-LINE BREAK! **************************************

My combat boots thudded on the sidewalk as I walked through more abandoned part of the city, breathing in the cold autumn air and exhaling it in a tiny visible wisp. The lights of the city blocked out the stars and the sky above was a dark green color. I trudged along, listening to the far off sirens and horns in the more populated area of the town. Suddenly, I was stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, there she ish!" I turned to see one of the weirdoes who had been bothering Vega and me at Nozu, an empty beer bottle in hand, swaying slightly.

"Oh my God." I mumbled. Why, when it seemed my week couldn't get any worse, did it always manage to find a way?

"There'sh my shong bird!" he slurred, stepping closer. "Come on, how 'bout a kiss for old Chady?"

"Fuck off." I growled turning the other way and beginning to walk quickly. I barely got two steps, when I felt a rough hand on my ass. I gasped and turned around, slapping my offender straight across the face.

I saw Chad's eyes widen in drunken anger, and he grabbed my shoulders, forcing his lips on mine roughly. He shoved his tongue in my mouth as I struggled, flailing my body desperately. He was stronger than me, and all my struggles were to no avail. I felt his hand move towards my breasts and panicked, biting down on his tongue as hard as I could.

I heard him let out a scream, full of pain and fury, and rage once more flashed across his eyes. He brought the bottle above his head and I didn't have time to cower before he brought it down on my head, smashing the glass. I let out a yelp as pain seared through me. I started to breathe heavily, feeling warm droplets of blood trickling down my forehead.

I opened my mouth to call out but instead broke into a fit of coughs, gasping for air. I felt myself being forced down again as Chad's lips fell down on mine once more. This time he wasted no time ripping off my shirt and bra, roughly groping my breasts. I felt tears run down my cheeks before I even realized I was crying and let out a sob. I never, _ever_ thought this would happen to me, but it was happening.

I kicked desperately, with no plan or hope of escape. Suddenly, I heard Chad wheeze as he rolled off of me. I looked up and realized my foot had made contact with his groin. My eyes widened, and I took the chance, forcing myself onto my wobbly legs and blindly running in the opposite direction. Instantly, I felt a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled, sinking to my knees.

"Come back here you little bitch!" I heard behind me and I let out a desperate cry as I saw Chad coming towards me again. My pleas were cut off as Chad's foot came in contact with my stomach, knocking the air out of me and producing a series of violent coughs.

He continued kicking me in the back, stomach, chest…pretty much everywhere between bellows of "You're not going anywhere! Don't even think about going anywhere, you hear me!?"

Finally he stopped kicking me and, his eyes full animosity and lust, he shoved his hand up my skirt, pulling down my underpants and roughly shoving his fingers inside me. I let out another pitiful yelp as pain, the bad kind, enveloped me.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself anywhere else. At the beach, at school, at Nozu with my friends…

I opened my eyes and saw him unbuckling his belt and panic overtook me once more as I saw him begin to slide down his pants, keeping one hand on my shoulder to detain me as he did.

"Please. Please no." I panted, squirming under his firm grasp. He, of course, paid me no attention.

Just as I felt like there would be absolutely no way out, a loud siren pierced the air. I know he heard it as well, because he paused where he was and looked around, squinting his eyes

After a moment of silence, he turned back to me, resuming what he was doing, only to stop a few seconds later when a siren rang out through the silent night.

"Shit." He mumbled, collecting up his things. He began running off, yelling, "You're a lucky bitch!" as he did, and before I knew it, it was over.

The cop car did drive by, but I, concealed by the bushes, remained unseen. I lied still for a few moments, breathing heavy, and trying to assess the state I was in.

I knew I was bleeding somewhere on my head, and there were other cuts on my body from the shards of glass that had flown off the bottle I had been attacked with. I was no doubt covered with bruises from the beating I had received. I knew my hair was a mess and my make up was smudged across my tear stained face. The clothes I had managed to collect were few and almost completely shredded, just barley covering me.

Now the big question, where could I go? As usual, home was not an option. I didn't want to go to Vega's either, even if I could sort of tolerate her now. Cat would be a mess as soon as she saw me, and therefore no help. Both Andre and Robbie I didn't know quite well enough; they don't know how to handle me. There really was only one person who knew how to handle me, and that was Beck.

I though back to the last conversation we had, telling him I didn't need his help. How could I leave us at that? I grunted as I stood up slowly. I took a step forward and stumbled, falling face first onto the pavement, banging myself even more and twisting my ankle painfully. I groaned in pain as I pulled myself back up and began limping to Beck's, my whole body throbbing and my mind a foggy haze.

**Beck's POV**

It was 1:23 A.M. when I woke up, a knocking sound rattling my RV and waking me from my slumber. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, glancing at the clock before rolling out of bed and stumbling to the door.

I had no idea what to expect. I hadn't gotten many late night visitors since me and Jade broke up. I guess I expected my mom or my dad, someone like that. What I didn't expect was my ex-girlfriend, and the girl who still held my heart, looking broken, bloody, and bruised.

As soon as I opened the door and registered the wounded girl as Jade, I felt my heart dive bomb into my stomach and my fists clench up in anger, eager to punch whoever did this in their disgusting face.

"Holy shi- Jade? What happened!" I yelled, scooping her up in my arms and pulling to my bed, closing the door behind us.

"Jade…what the hell happened?" I asked again, gently brushing the snarled hair away from her face.

Whatever happened must have been pretty awful, because instead of shoving my hand away and giving me a sarcastic answer, she drew in a sharp breath and opened her mouth, the only sound coming out however, a strangled sob. If it had really been that bad, I would have to calm her down before I got anything. Plus, I definitely wanted to take care of her injuries seeing her obvious pain.

I stood up and walked to my dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to replace the ripped and bloody clothes that she now wore.

"Why don't you get cleaned up first?" I said soothingly, handing her the clothes and gesturing to the small shower in the bathroom with which she was so familiar.

She thought it over for only a second before nodding silently. I grabbed her arm and helped her up, starting the water and making sure she was ok before closing the door behind her. As soon as I heard her get safely into the shower, I made a pot of coffee and pulled the first aid kit I kept out from under my bed. Then I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair nervously, wondering what could have possibly happened to my girl. Well not really_ my_ girl. Not anymore.

My troubled thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the bathroom, followed by a tiny wail of pain. I quickly stood up and rushed to the door. "Jade!? Are you okay?" I yelled knocking on the door.

I heard her moan from behind the door, "Shit."

I quickly opened the door to see her naked body, covered in bruises, lying crumpled on the shower floor.

"Beck!" she shrieked, attempting to cover herself.

"Oh…uh…" I stuttered, trying not to turn as red as I felt. As soon as I regained my bearings I closed my eyes and grabbed a towel from the door, blindly holding it out. I felt her take it, and when she had it on; I helped her up and turned off the water, receiving only light protests.

"Can you…can you change by yourself?" I said awkwardly.

"Yes." She grumbled, frowning at me, and taking a step towards the clothes she had set on the sink, only to gasp in pain and crumble again, just barley being caught by me.

"Jade, you can barely stand." I tried reasoning. "At least let me help you stay upright, I'll close my eyes."

"Fine." She groaned, giving in quickly and proving she in fact couldn't do it herself.

I closed my eyes and held out my arm, feeling her grip it, steadying herself as she shuffled around, pulling on the loose clothing.

"You done?" I said after a moment.

"Yeah." She said.

I opened my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist gently, feeling her lean into me slightly as we hobbled over to the bed. I gently set her down and brought her a cup of steaming coffee, knowing it would make her much less lethal as I tried to patch her up. As she sipped it I grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit, wrapping it around her swollen ankle and propping it up, as well as setting a bag of ice on it.

I sat next to her and I felt her stiffen up. "I'm just looking at your head." I reassured her, and she relaxed a little, though not completely.

I moved my fingers through her hair, feeling for bumps and checking for any obvious injuries. There was a small gash at her hairline, as well as a small bump on the top of her head. I sighed, vowing to somehow get her to the doctors tomorrow.

Next I kneeled down in front of her and began to inch her shirt up slightly, looking for more injuries. As soon as I did, she gasped, jumping and sliding away.

"Jade, I'm just looking for bruises!" I said, soothingly rubbing her arm. I don't know what could have happened to make her so jumpy and tense, but whatever happened, there were bruises covering her torso and small cuts along her arms and knees as well. And it was clear the emotional damage was even greater.

When she was finally patched up, I let her drink her coffee and calm down slightly before asking for a third time, "Jesus, Jade, what happened to you?"

She let out a shaky breath. After a moment she launched into her story, "When me and Tori were at Nozu the other day, these two guys were bugging us." She said

"How?" I interrupted, already angry.

"They were just being annoying." She said quickly, "Anyway we sang a song and I thought that was that, but then they were at the show, which is why we ran away. So later I was walking home, and one of the guys, Chad, came up to me and he was drunk and he started trying to touch me…"

I stiffened, clenching and unclenching my fists and trying to hold myself together until she finished.

"And so I tried to run away and he grabbed me and he was kissing me and so I kicked him and then he got angrier. So he was kicking me and he smashed a bottle on my head and he…he groped me. Really hard. And it hurt. And then he-he put his fingers in-inside of me and- and then he ran away before he could go inside of me." By the time she finished she was shaking again, new tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

When she finished, I was shaking too. I stood up, absolutely furious. I grabbed my coat, ready to go out and find him, "Where is that son of a bitch! I swear to God I'll beat the shit out of that no good little-"

"Beck!" Jade yelled at me. I looked at her, quivering with anger and fear. "Beck, he'll be long gone by now anyway." She said, wiping her eyes and regaining her composure.

"Jade I- I should have stopped you. I should have never let you go out there by yourself." I said, pacing the floor. I ran a hand through my hair again, overtaken with guilt.

"Oh shut up, I would have gone no matter what you said." She grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back. I looked at her, the strongest person I knew, and wondered how on earth this could have happened to her. It was then that I realized if we were still together, it probably _wouldn't_ have.

"Jade I'm so sorry." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Beck, I already told you, its not-"

"No, I mean for everything else." I cut her off. "I don't know why I did it. Or didn't. Open the door that is. I'm such an idiot. Really. And if you had died tonight? Without knowing…without knowing that I still love you? I don't think I could live with myself after that. I know I couldn't"

She looked up at me, and she looked so broken it made me want to cry, "You still love me?" she said.

I smiled at her sadly. "I never stopped." I whispered, shaking my head slowly. Before either of us knew what was happening, I was cupping the side of her face, bringing it closer to me and tenderly pressing my lips to her. I didn't want to do anything but kiss her. I made sure to kiss her as gently as possible, and with as much love. Because that's what she deserved. Not what had happened to her earlier. And that's what I was going to give her from now on.

**A/N: Well the ending sucked.I actually really hated that. Like for real… And Jade was really OOC. It was weird cause I felt like she couldn't really be "Jade" after what had happened but it still felt OOC…hopefully it wasn't too too bad. If you review I'll give you a cookie! Thanks so much, love y'all!**


	4. April Fool's Blank

**A/N: So the only way I could think to do this is have it take place after the episode so the only link is that I like, mentioned it in the beginning. Also, thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO much for the reviews(: you guys are angels! Lol, seriously though, it means so much! It makes me so happy to get reviews, it makes me want to give you guys updates like every day! Unfortunately, I can usually only do that on the weekend…. Ok, I've gone on long enough! Please enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

After one of the weirdest annual days at Hollywood Arts concluded, we all decided to head out to Nozu to celebrate. The April fool's day skits that we put on every year were always pretty draining, but it was a tradition at Hollywood Arts, so there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Plus it _was_ kind of fun.

I guess.

Anyway, I suppose I _did_ have some ulterior motives to the little sushi trip. You see, the other day I may have been listening in on Andre and Beck's conversation. I wasn't spying or anything. But if you hear your name mentioned in a conversation between your ex and his best friend, naturally you're going to listen in.

So anyway, I heard Beck telling Andre that he didn't have any interest in me anymore, and that he was over me. That didn't exactly fly with me. Not that I still have feelings for him or anything, it's just _no one_ gets over Jade West that fast. So I had concocted a little plan to make Beck regret his words. And boy, was he going to.

That morning I had selected an especially low cut and very revealing shirt, pairing it with tight jeans and boots before curling my hair and perfecting my make-up. But that was just the beginning; this was where it would _really_ get interesting.

When we got to Nozu, I was sure to seat myself next to Beck. I received a small questioning glance from him as I sat where I hadn't for nearly a month, but instead of saying anything, simply smirked at him and pulled off my jacket.

After we ordered out food, Andre struck up a conversation, commenting on this week's homework assignment in his songwriting class. Soon normal conversation was flowing as everyone happily ate their food. It was time to torture Beck.

"Pass the soy sauce." I casually ordered Andre, who was sat a couple seats down on the opposite side of Beck.

He picked up the condiment and held it out to me. For once, I was more than happy to meet him halfway. I stood up slightly and reached the long distance, leaning over so my chest was exposed to Beck's face. I saw him cough slightly and shift uncomfortably in my peripheral vision. I stayed in the position for a good couple seconds longer than I needed to, attempting to make Beck as uncomfortable as possible.

Finally I sat down and casually poured my soy sauce, smiling. This would be almost too easy.

**Beck's POV**

From the moment I saw Jade today, I knew she was trying to impress someone. Or torture them. The later was probably more likely, and soon, as she sat next to me at Nozu, I was able to infer I would be the victim of her cruel games today.

It all started when we all went out to dinner after the annual April fool's day merriments. We had gotten our food and Tori was telling some story about Trina auditioning for a commercial ad and attacking the producer.

As she paused for a breath, I heard Jade demand the soy sauce. Tori continued with her tale, and Andre held out the soy sauce to Jade. I was about to grab it from him and hand it to her, since he was sitting pretty far away from Jade, but before I had the chance to move, she had stood up in her seat and her chest was staring me straight in the face.

The shirt she was wearing combined with the position she was in allowed me a more than generous view of her amazing cleavage, and I coughed uncomfortably, having to sit on my hands to resist touching her.

I tried painfully hard not to stare, but it was nearly impossible when she was _right in front of my face_. I found my id taking over as my eyes flew to her breasts like they were a magnet, following them even as she sat back down.

"How 'bout you Beck?" Robbie's voice saying my name made me jump and my eyes bolted from Jade's chest guiltily.

"Huh? What?" I said quickly.

"I said what do you think of the homework in Sikowitz's class this week?" Robbie restated, as everyone stared at me, confused.

"I, uh-"I quickly glanced at Jade, who was smirking like the Cheshire cat, before finishing lamely, "It's kind of hard I guess."

"_Kind of_?" Tori exclaimed, "It's impossible! I…"

I tried to pay attention as everyone continued to talk about the assignment, but before I knew it, Jade was up to her tricks again.

"Woops." I heard her say, and glanced over to see her bent over under the table, searching for her dropped napkin.

I held my breath, trying to think about anything else, unable to tear my eyes away from her ass. Before I could look away though, her head popped out from under the table, her eye catching mine before I could feign innocence.

"Lose something?" she said smugly, smirking.

"Jade, stop it." I muttered desperately under my breath.

"Stop what?" she said innocently.

"You know wha-_aaaah!_" my sentence was interrupted as Jade hand traveled up my inner thigh and just a little higher before returning to her lap, and I let out a strangled gasping sound, my jeans becoming tighter around my crotch area.

Everyone at the table stared at me weirdly as Jade tried to control her laughter behind her hand.

I chuckled nervously, "I um…remembered I forgot to…unplug my uh…iron?" I stumbled. I may be a great actor, but I was a terrible liar on the spot. Everyone raised their eyebrows, but eventually went back to their conversations.

"_Jade, what are you doing?_" I hissed quietly.

"Oh, there was a bug on your leg. I was brushing it off. I was just trying to help." She said, the lie rolling off her tongue smoothly.

I scowled at her. "Jade, come on." I almost begged.

"What's wrong? I thought you had no interest in me anymore?" she said, an immaculate mask hiding the devilish sneer she wore victoriously underneath.

I groaned. I can't believe she heard me lying to Andre about my lack of interest in her. Of course I wasn't over her! I loved her for God's sake!

"Jade, I-"I started, only to be interrupted, this time by Andre.

"So are you auditioning for the play, man?" he said.

"Um…" damn it, I had no idea what play they were talking about. "Maybe?" I said vaguely, trying to keep my voice normal.

"I am." Jade spoke up confidently. How the hell could she have been simultaneously paying attention this whole time?

"Me too." Robbie said proudly. "Wanna here my audition excerpt?"

Everyone groaned in annoyance, but Robbie seemed oblivious, starting his lines anyway. I started to zone out about halfway through, when once again, I heard Jade whisper something beside me.

"Damn it," she said, "I think I dropped an ice cube down here."

She then proceeded to reach down her bra and search around slowly for the ice, well aware of me staring at her.

"That's it." I mumbled to myself. "Jade can I talk to you." I said out loud.

"Actually, I'm fine here but if you-"she began with a smile.

I promptly cut her off, with a harsh, "Now!" Then, without hesitation, I threw her over my shoulder, starting to carry her out of the restaurant.

She flailed around in my arms wildly, shrieking and pounding on my back, scratching me and yanking at my hair. I winced slightly but didn't put her down, despite her cries of "BECK PUT ME THE _FUCK_ DOWN RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!? I MEAN IT OLIVER! I AM _NOT_ FUCKING KIDDING!"

The people in the restaurant, as well as our friends, stared at us as I reassured them, "No need to call security, I've got it under control!"

We finally arrived in the parking lot and I gently set her down. She scowled at me fiercely, brushing herself off. "_Never. Again."_ She hissed in a voice that _should_ make me want to run in the opposite direction. I however stayed right where I was.

"Jade, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" I said irritably, crossing my arm.

She shrugged, raising her eyebrows, "Wouldn't be the worst outcome." She said.

"Jade." I groaned, throwing my head back in defeat and frustration.

"Ok, I wasn't trying to _kill_ you. I was just trying to torture you." she finished as if it were obvious.

"_Why_?" I asked her incredulously.

She shrugged again, "Isn't that what ex's do?" she said casually

I stopped and frowned at her sadly. Is that all we were now? Ex's? "What about friends?" I said softly.

"We suck at being friends." She pointed out quietly.

It was true. When I first asked out Jade, she hated me. Then we loved each other for three years. And then we broke up, and we didn't know how to be friends.

"Then…" I sighed. I didn't want to be friends. I wanted her to love me again. But I had no idea what to say.

She looked at me expectantly, and I stepped closer. I had to just kiss her. That was me and Jade's language, one only we shared. Together. I knew she'd know exactly what I meant if I kissed her.

So I did. I stepped forward again and grabbed her shoulders, pressing my lips to hers. She let out a small _oomph_ of surprise, but soon returned the kiss. I felt the understanding that passed between us. We were both sorry. We both loved each other. Everything would be ok. As we finally pulled away, I felt as though I needed reassurance she really wanted this.

"You love me again?" I said, using her line from the first time we broke up, though mine coming out like a question as opposed to hers, which was a confident statement.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Who said I stopped?" she said softly, repeating the scene from our first reunion.

"Never stop." I whispered against her lips as I kissed her again, softly and blissfully, "Never stop."

**A/N: Damn that was cheesy. Lol I figured something fluffier would be good since last chapter was so intense. Plus, what else can you do with whatever the heck the episode was lol? Well, nay or yay? Please tell me what you guys think! REVIEEEEWW! ((: Love all of ya!**


	5. Driving Tori Crazy

**A/N: Ok, Driving Tori Crazy. Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile (: I actually have another idea for this ep which I may or may not post, we'll see how it goes. Let me know if you guys want it or just want the next episode. Keep in mind school starts up again tomorrow so updates are gonna be fewer for awhile. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Beck's POV**

"I'll chew it!" I said irritably. Nothing like this ever happened when Jade and I were dating. I couldn't help but think about how if Tori were Jade right now; none of these obnoxious girls would dare to be in a ten mile radius of me. I could only wish.

Tori continued to bicker with the girls that had piled in uninvited to my car, and I continued to drive, trying to focus on the road ahead and tune out the perpetual giggling all around me. That was why I noticed the frustrated driver on the side of the road with the broken down car, and that's why when I squinted, I noticed it was Jade.

I pulled my car over; causing the teenagers in my car to groan in annoyance upon realizing it was my ex-girlfriend that had caught my attention.

"Jade?" I said, getting her attention and causing her to look up from the motor of her car, which I knew for a fact she had no knowledge about.

She groaned, consequent to seeing me and, as she would call them,' the random whores' piled in my backseat, along with Tori. "Can I help you?" she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"No, but I think I can help you." I said, giving her a small smile and causing her to raise one of her pierced eyebrows curiously.

I stopped the car and got out. "Can any of you drive?" I called out to the multiple girls sitting in my automobile. Almost immediately, they all started calling out eagerly, striking up a chorus of 'Yes, I can drive! I drive!'

I tossed my keys to one of them, and then said to Tori, "Take the keys when you get to school, you can give them to me later."

"I don't need your help." Jade hissed with squinted eyes at the same time one of the girls whined, "Wait, your leaving us for her!? Is she more important than us?"

I called out to the girl over my shoulder with a quick "Yes." Before addressing Jade, "And you do need my help if you want to make it to school on time."

"So I'll call a fucking tow truck." Jade said, walking over to once again inspect her motor as the girl reluctantly drove my car away, leaving me successfully stranded with my irritated ex-girlfriend.

"Why do that when you have me?" I said, giving her a slightly cocky grin and walking over to look under the hood of her car.

Jade simply rolled her eyes, re-crossing her arms and leaning against the side of the car. I heard her tap her foot anxiously, never a fan of waiting, as I looked over the parts of the car, assessing the damage.

"Well?" she snapped impatiently after a few moments.

"Get in the car and try starting it when I say so." I directed, leaning over to fiddle with the parts some more, and opening the toolbox I had gotten from _my_ car before it had driven off.

She frowned but walked over to get in the driver's seat, but not without muttering "I'm getting in the car because I want to." Jade hated being ordered around.

After making some adjustments I leaned back slightly and called out to Jade. "Ok, try it now!"

She turned the key and the engine sputtered, trying desperately to start up. After a good 10 seconds or so, Jade turned off the engine with a groan. I frowned and leaned back over the car, inspecting it before making another adjustment to the mechanics.

"Ok, try again." I said.

Once again she turned the key, the engine letting out a strangled sound before giving up. Finally realizing the situation, I called out to Jade, "I think your battery's dead!"

"Well that's just great!" Jade said sarcastically, stepping out of the car.

I sighed at her ceaseless sarcasm, but knew better than to comment. "I guess we should call a towing company."

"Gee! A tow truck? But I thought you could fix anything oh great Beck!" she said, feigning wonder before dropping the act and scowling at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I can't do anything about a dead battery if I don't have jumper cables or anything." I said bitterly. Why did everything between us have to be a fight now days?

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you gave your car to Vega and the skank parade!" she shouted.

"Well maybe you should just-"my retort was cut off as a car pulled up beside us.

A creepy looking man rolled down his window, sticking out his head. "You need a jump?" he said, smiling pointedly at Jade.

Me and her both frowned, disgusted and Jade shouted, "Get out of here perv!"

"Feisty." The man said, winking.

"Get lost." I growled, instinctively wrapping a possessive arm around Jade's waist.

The weirdo seemed to get the hint, and drove away, the smile however never leaving his face. As soon as he was gone, Jade shoved me off, brushing herself off and walking around to the front of the car, putting the hood down and sitting on top glumly.

I sighed and went to sit down next to her as she pulled out her phone, dialing the tow-truck company. After a minute of screaming at them she put her phone back in her pocket.

"They aren't coming for an hour." She growled.

Great. A whole awkward hour alone with Jade. We sat silently for a few minutes. Finally, the tension in the air became too thick and I felt a need to speak.

"So…" I said uncomfortably. So much for breaking the tension.

"What?" she snarled.

"Um. How've ya been?" I said stupidly, mentally smacking myself.

"How have I _been?_" Jade said incredulously, staring at me.

Alright, so that was probably a bad question given the circumstance.

"Have you seen that…new movie?" New movie? What new movie? I didn't see a new movie! Why was I so bad at these kinds of situations? Maybe she wouldn't ask…

"What new movie?!"

Crap. Ok…you can do this. You're an actor. "You know, the one with…that actor…and they're uh…at that place." Dammit, I'm an idiot.

Jade smirked at me, not trying to conceal the snort of laughter she released. I sighed, but couldn't help but smile slightly at her. At us.

"You know what?" I said, suddenly realizing something.

"What?" she said, rolling her eyes, though I could tell she was slightly amused at me.

"We can't have a normal conversation if it can't end in making-out." I said, surprised.

"That is so…true." Jade realized midway through her sentence, looking surprised herself.

"I'm willing to try if it improves our communication." I teased, using my knee to nudge her slightly.

She rolled her eyes, a tiny grin gracing her lips, "Idiot." She mumbled.

And then before we knew what was happening, I was on top of her, attacking her lips with my own. Her hands ran up and down my back before latching themselves in my hair, and I pushed her down on the roof of the car, running my hands up and down her body.

As I pulled away for air, panting, I shook my head, filled with wonder at how it was possible to love something as much as I loved this girl.

"God Jade, I love you." I promised her, looking into her eyes so she knew I meant it.

She smiled widely underneath me, "I love you too." She assured me.

I broke into a huge grin at hearing the rare proclamation of affection and lowered myself down on top of her again.

We kissed until the tow-truck came, and then we went back home to officially "make-up", both agreeing it was more important than school. And when questioned by our friends the next day, we simply said some unexpected things happened, and all that mattered is we were together again.

**A/N: So yeah….lol. Please review, and like I said let me know if I should post the alternate ending to this or just the next ep next.**


	6. Driving Tori Crazy 2

**A/N: Ah! Victorious is over! Ugh, so sad we don't get anymore Bade ): But Bade will live on through all us fanfiction writers (; OMG THOUGH ON THE EPISODE TONIGHT WHEN BECK WAS TALKING BOUT JADE AND SAID YOU KNOW HOW SHE HAS TO SAY YEAS TO EVERYTHING AND TORI'S LIKE I DON'T THINK I NEED TO HEAR THIS LOL DID THAT MAKE ANYONE ELSE'S LIFE!? Sorry… Anywho this chapter might not be to great but it's my other idea for the Driving Tori Crazy episode. I hope you like it…cause the ending's a bit shit…**

**Jade's POV**

Somehow, that morning, I found myself on a party bus, rolling through town while we all sang along with the 90's rap sensation; Dr. Rhapsody. It's not like I relished the idea of riding to school with our little group instead of by myself like I like it, but hey, a party bus is a party bus. So there's the short version of how I ended up here, singing and dancing with the handful of people I could tolerate enough to call my friends (well, most of them).

It started off very innocent. I sang along with the same passion I do whenever I sing, putting on a slightly more provocative façade. Everyone was joining in, and as we got deeper into the song, I found myself rising with the others, twisting and swaying and shimmying along to the sensuous rhythm of the tune.

It ended up rather scandalous. At first, it was purely accidental. As I danced in the cramped space, it was by pure mishap that I happened to brush up against Beck. My ex-boyfriend Beck. Unfortunately, it seems the "ex" part didn't expel the spark between us. As soon as I felt my back brush up against his chest, I felt that spark. And I know for a fact he felt it too, or else what happened next, wouldn't have happened.

As soon as we felt the spark, it was as if we forgot all of the history. Forgot who we were, even. Everything that had happened between us seemed to slip away in the moment, as we were reduced to our most primordial urges.

We both craved each other. I craved him, and I knew he craved me. It was as if someone had set lose a thick fog in my brain, and against all my better judgment, I gave into my body's needs and allowed myself to grind into him as he did to me. My hands flew behind me as I reached up, latching my hands into his thick hair and pulling him closer. He, seemingly under the same spell, readily obliged, his hand running down my body, attaching themselves to my hips and pulling me closer. We both breathed heavily, soft moans unintentionally escaping the pair of us, as we both moved, grinding into each other in an almost desperate manner. He'd lean down to suck on my neck, placing rough, hungry kisses to me wherever he could reach. The world seemed to melt away momentarily, and me, him, and the music were the only things that mattered, or even existed.

It couldn't last.

An awkward cough from Andre and an appalled gasp from Cat brought the world back to us, humiliatingly fast. The history came back, the thoughts came back, and the uncomfortably staring friends came back. The moment was lost, and I realized what was happening. My eyes widened as I shoved Beck's body away from me, taking a large step backward. I looked around, noting Beck's guilty and nervous expression, and let three hoarse words escape my mouth.

"Stop the bus."

Nobody said a word. The music still blared in the back, and the bus driver didn't hear. I felt my heart beat faster with anger and frustration and fear.

"I said…_STOP THE BUS!_" I screeched, causing everyone to jump and the driver to slam on the breaks.

"We're not even halfway there." I heard our chauffer say, confused and oblivious.

I didn't pause for a second as I grabbed my bag, hurrying off the bus and beginning to walk in the opposite direction, as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop, even as I heard my name being called out behind me. I kept walking, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I'll give you one guess who it was.

**Beck's POV**

"Stop the bus."

I felt a strange sense of panic at my ex-girlfriend's tone and face. She looked not only angry, but scared. I looked at her guiltily, unable to think of anything to say that could help.

"I said…_STOP THE BUS!_" Jade screamed, the breaks of the bus screeching to a stop shortly after. She didn't look at anyone, but instead grabbed her purse and crossed the bus to the door in 2 large steps. I finally snapped out of it as I saw her exit the bus, walking swiftly down the sidewalk, in a desperate escape.

"Jade!" I called out after her desperately. I looked to the rest of my friends, who were standing around, confused. "I'll meet you at school." I said to them, before running quickly out to reach Jade.

I didn't take long before I caught up to her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder to halt her. She stiffened under the contact, not turning as I softly said her name again.

"Jade."

"What." She replied impassively, still standing erect, facing the opposite direction, as if she were just pausing before she continued on her way.

"Um…I'm sorry about…that. What happened back there." I said awkwardly, still full of guilt.

"It wasn't just your fault." She replied stiffly, not moving from her previous position.

"Jade, can we please talk." I sighed.

"We are talking."

"Actually, I'm talking to your back."

She stood her ground, seeming to think over my request before finally turning, sighing softly and closing her eyes.

"Fine. What do you want." She said, looking tired.

"You." I answered truthfully, looking into her eyes and praying she still wanted to be with me.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I felt my stomach knot up in preparation for rejection. "Yeah, well you already made that decision, remember?" She hissed.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said, a pleading tone evident in my voice as I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

She took a step closer to me, raising her finger to point at me accusingly. "I gave you ten seconds. _Ten._ You threw away everything in _ten. Fucking. Seconds._ So don't expect me to come crawling back in less than two." She spat, turning on her heel and beginning to walk off furiously.

"Jade, wait. Listen." I said, reaching out to grab her arm, in an attempt to keep her with me.

"No _you_ listen!" she yelled, spinning around to face me and ripping her arm from my grip. "You _knew_ how shit my life is! You knew you were the _only_ thing I had and you just tossed me aside in _TEN SECONDS_."

"Jade please!" I begged, trying to wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her. My heart broke seeing her like this. And it was me. I'd done this. It wasn't her mom. It wasn't her dad. It wasn't even Tori. It was me.

"_Get off me you asshole! Just leave me alone! Don't touch me __ever again__!" _she shrieked, struggling against my grip and hitting my repeatedly in the chest.

I let go of her suddenly, her words piercing my heart like a dagger. I felt my "cool guy" act slip away as tears welled up behind my eyes, my chest aching.

"Jade please." I whispered again, trying with all my might not let the tears fall.

"You broke me." She whispered, her words shaking, the edge suddenly gone in her voice as she took up a much more vulnerable appearance.

"Jade, I'm so sorry." I whispered, taking a hesitant step forward.

She didn't say anything, looking at her shoes as she usually did when she was trying not to cry. I put two fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet mine. "Please give us another chance."

She stared at me for another moment, her eyes bright with tears. "You're lucky I love you, you idiot." She said before crashing into me, her lips connecting to mine and her hands flying up to grasp at my hair. My hands moved to rest on the small of her back and I kissed her as well. We molded together as though we were made for each other, and really, I knew we were.

"I know." I whispered against her lips, overwhelmed with bliss and relief. "I know."

**A/N: So the ending was super cheesy and OOC but what can I say. I blame it on victorious ending. Anyone else feel like we got short-baded…or something…? Well please review my lovelies. Have a lovely Super Bowl Sunday!**


	7. How Trina Got In

**A/N: Bonjour! Thanks for the reviews you people are lovely. I was kinda uninspired for this chapter but I had to get it done to do TGP which I'm excited about (: I was gonna do a Valentine's day story in my OneShots story "I Could Die For You" But couldn't really think of anything original…So I'll leave it up to you guys! If you want just a fluffy cute generic Valentine's Day Bade fic, I'll give you one either later tonight or tomorrow. Or, if someone gives me a good idea they'd like me to write, I will write that! So please let me know, kay? Alright, this has gone on long enough. Here ya are!**

I sighed, "Ok, you wanna know how Trina _really_ got into Hollywood Arts?"

Cat and Andre both nodded, answering with a "Yeah."

Then Jade piped up. "Oh yes, tell us oh-great-Beck who everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy."

I sighed angrily. Didn't she know how fucking _hard_ I tried to keep her happy? She was the absolute most important thing in my life and every day I tried so hard made sure she was happy. I thought I did a good job. She always _seemed _happy when we were alone. Was she really not?

"You hate being happy!" I retorted, agitated. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, seeing the hurt flash across her face.

"Just tell the story!" she yelled at me, in an attempt to drop it.

That was when I realized I was tired. Tired of the stepping around any mention of what we had. "No! You know what, we need to talk!" I decided, standing up.

"And what if I don't want to?" she said bitterly, refusing to move from her seat.

"Jade, we are _going_ to talk." I said firmly, refusing to let another opportunity to finally try and sort things out slip away.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" she protested, quite obviously irritated.

I sighed, "You're making do this." I warned in advance.

"Do what? What are you-"I grabbed her around the waist, cutting off her questioning further.

"HEY!" she exclaimed in surprise at first, struggling.

I held her tighter, lifting her a few inches above the ground and beginning to walk towards the door, despite all her squirming and protests.

"Beck what the _fuck_!" she squeaked, twisting around in my grip.

"Can you help me with the door man?" I said to Andre, unable to loosen my grip on my violent ex-girlfriend.

"Sure thing." Andre sighed, standing and casually opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I called behind my shoulder, continuing on into the hall.

The students milling about merely paused to glance over at us and continued on their way, not paying much attention to the profanities Jade was screaming at me. Halfway there, Lane rushed up to us, cutting off Jade's threat to cut off my…well…something I _really_ didn't want cut off.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he exclaimed, rushing over to Jade and me, causing both of us to pause. "What's going on here?!"

"Beck's trying to fucking kidnap me is what's going on!" Jade hissed, still wiggling around in my grasp.

"And do you have hall passes?" he said authoritatively, ignoring Jade's language.

I looked at him a bit strangely, but quickly answered, "Yeah…"

"Carry on then." He said, walking away and rubbing a squirt of lotion into his hands.

We quickly resumed, and I managed to drag Jade into the janitor's closet, all but throwing her inside and locking the door quickly behind us, standing in front of it for extra security.

"I don't like being _dragged_ Beckett." Jade hissed, dusting herself off and putting on an extra fierce glare for the occasion.

"Well to bad, because _we_ need to talk." I said firmly, crossing my arms and standing my ground. I refused to back down to Jade's death glares.

"Beck, I do not want to _talk_ to you!" she insisted furiously.

I threw up my arms in exasperation, "Why not!?" I exclaimed angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Because you _broke up with me_."

I resisted the urge to point out she walked out on me, because I know technically, I let her. "So?" I said instead, "Just because we're not going doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" Even as I said it, I knew my request was unrealistic. Jade didn't call many people her 'friend' and I was sure I wasn't exactly at the top of her list right now.

"_Just because we're not going doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" _she mocked me, rolling her eyes and proving my assumptions accurate. "Please."

"Well why can't we?" I said, angrily, almost desperately.

"Because you fucking-"she stopped with a sigh, "You know what, never mind."

"Jade, I know things are kind of…rough between us right now, but we're going to be hanging around each other anyway, so we might as well try and get along." I reasoned, giving her a slight smile and placing my hand on her arm.

She promptly yanked away and took a large step away, "I don't have to _tolerate_ you Beck. You, are such an asshole you know that?"

"How am I an a_sshole_ Jade?" I said, once again getting worked up.

As usual my annoyance fuelled her fury and her voice rose with mine as she yelled sarcastically, "Well let's see, shall we? You started this whole fighting thing with your stupid flirting with Vega and any other whore that looked your way, and don't you dare say I was just being paranoid because you never once asked _any_ of those girls to leave you alone because_ you had_ a girlfriend. And then when things got bad, instead of talking to me, you decide to announce in front of all our friends and a _live audience_ that you're not 'happy with our relationship'! And then you decide to ignore all those times you promised you'd never stop loving me and broke up with me. But you couldn't just talk to me. Oh, no. Once again you had to do it in front of all our friends. And then, as Cat tells me, after breaking up with your girlfriend of almost 3 years, all you do is go back to you silly little card game like_ nothing happened._ So yes, you, Beck Oliver, are a _fucking. Asshole."_

She took a deep breath, as if she had been waiting to get all that off her chest. I shuffled a little, looking down at my feet guiltily.

"Well when you say it like that…" I said.

"Yeah." I heard her say in a small yet accusing voice. There was a small sniff and looked up to see tears glistening behind her eyes, her face pinched up like it always did when she tried not to cry.

"Ah shit Jade, I'm sorry." I said, once again reaching out to try and touch her.

She recoiled to my touch once again and I felt my chest tighten up. "Jade?" I whispered.

She looked up as a single tear fell from her eye, which she quickly wiped away. She looked back down and I saw her take 3 deep breathes, before coming up looking completely composed. It really was terrible that she had so much practice doing that.

My breath caught in my throat and it was as if I suddenly remembered how much I loved her. How could I have hurt someone I love this much?

"Jade please give me another chance." I said suddenly, as if it were something even I couldn't control.

She looked surprised, and then seemed to think about it. "I'm sorry Beck, I don't think I can."

I looked at her, surprised. "What?" I said, unprepared for rejection.

"I said I can't." she said, seeming more determined.

"But…please." I stuttered.

She sighed, "How can I trust you anymore Beck?" she asked, her voice quavering ever so slightly.

I had no idea how to answer that. After everything I did, how was I supposed to convince her I'm worth it? I decided to let my impulse take over.

I looked into her eyes and took a step forward, reaching my hand towards the back of her neck as I did. I pulled her closer a latched my lips onto her, relishing in the taste that I had been so deprived of since we'd been apart. At first she was surprised, but quickly reacted, moving her mouth against mine and sliding her hands up to grab the sides of my face, pulling me closer.

I slid my own hands down and wrapped them around her wrists. I pulled apart momentarily, "Please?" I said again, and to my immense joy I saw a small smile grace her lips.

She pulled me back to her and responded with another kiss, this one even more passionate and dizzying than the first. After yet another moment, she separated us.

"I love you." She said quietly and my face widened into an ear splitting grin.

"I love you too." I said, pecking her nose softly. "Now let's go finish that story."

**A/N: Eh. Its getting hard to think of different scenarios lol. So like I said if you want a Valentine's oneshot in my other story let me know, I'll try to write a belated one if a lot of people want it. Next is TGP, which is a biggie, so it may be two parts, we'll see. R&R kiddies! (:**


	8. Tori Goes Platinum

**A/ N: Hey! Sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything, I've been super busy. I'm working on a one-shot right now too so as soon as I get some time to work, I'll have that up in my One-shot collection story, and I'll try and have a chapter of the Beck and Jade meet story up this week-end too. I hope you enjoy this, I tried taking a slightly different root than some of the other chapters. I'm hoping it doesn't feel too rushed. Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

Scowling, I shoved my way through the crowded school hall ways. I had heard earlier that Vega had gotten the spot at the Platinum Music Awards. The spot I had worked so hard for. I don't know why I was even surprised though. Of course Ms. Perfect gets the part. She always does. And to top it off, she was practically humping Beck when she found out she got it, and he just stood there with a ridiculous smile on his face the whole time. While I was standing right there.

Yeah, I was in a bad mood.

I bumped into someone, and growling, looked up to see it was none other than my idiot ex himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Watch where you're going." I said, trying to push past him and be on my way. I should have no such luck.

"Wait, Jade." He said.

"I'd rather not." I said, not bothering to turn around.

"Jade." I could hear the eye roll in his voice.

I groaned, "What."

"We're all going to Nozu to celebrate Tori getting picked for the PMAs." He told me.

"So?" I said sarcastically.

He sighed stiffly. "So… would you like to come?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

He sighed again, frustrated. "Wait Jade, everyone is going. It'll be fun. And Tori's your friend, don't you want to support her?"

"First of all, since when have I cared if 'everyone's going'? Second, it won't be fun, because you'll be there. Third, Tori is _not_ my friend. And fourth, _no_." I growled, turning around once more to leave.

His voice stopped me again. "Come on Jade, don't be such a bitch just because you're jealous Tori got the spot instead of you."

That was it. I turned around, taking a large step towards him and causing him to press his back to the lockers in confusion and what I hoped was fear (though with him it was doubtful).

"_Listen_." I hissed, "You can't just leave me waiting outside alone like that, and then try to pretend everything's happy and come back and call _me_ a fucking bitch. And yes I'm jealous of Tori. Because you know how hard I worked for that audition, and all the other ones she got instead of me too? You think I can't see you two always pressed up against each other? You're rid of me, you wanna fucking be with Tori? _Be with Tori_. But stop trying to play with me like this. Just do me a favor, and _leave me alone_."

With that I whisked around and stomped off, before he had a chance to see the hurt in my eyes behind all the anger. The most I could hope was he was feeling just as bad I was now, although he was probably just skipping off to have fun with stupid Vega. I needed to get over the fact that he didn't care about me anymore. That he'd never care about me again. I needed to stop loving him.

**Beck's POV**

I was sitting across from Tori on her couch, joking around about meat hats or something. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was thinking about Jade. Why was I still thinking about Jade? The whole reason for trying to kiss Tori was to try to forget about Jade. Sure I felt a little guilty. But I think I could love Tori, if I tried. She was a great friend, and the total opposite of Jade. She was just what I needed to get over the darker-haired girl.

"So…" I said, beginning to lean in. Why did I still feel like I was cheating on Jade? How could I still love her after all this time? Did I? So many questions from what should be a simple kiss. Speaking of which…

Tori pulled away suddenly. "Oh…you." She said, playfully and awkwardly punching me.

What? I thought she liked me. That was part of the reason I wanted to kiss _her_. "I'm sorry…" I said, confused.

"No," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Maybe she didn't like me? "I-I didn't mean to-"

"No! You-you- you didn't. You-"

I looked at her. "Then why can't we kiss?" Couldn't she see how bad I needed to kiss her? How fucking bad I needed to get my mind off of Jade?

"Cause." She sighed, looking at me like I should know. Finally she gave up. "'Cause of Jade."

Could she tell what I was doing? Or was she simply being a good friend like usual? "Me and Jade broke up." I defended.

"Yeah but… I don't know, Jade's my friend. I can't just kiss her ex-boyfriend. And besides…" she trailed off, once again looking at me like she expected me to get what she was trying to say.

"What..?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Beck, I know you still love her."

"Wha- Jade? No. No, I don't still…_love_ her." I said quickly in self-defensive.

"Beck." Tori said looking at me. "Don't try and lie to me. I'm your friend. I know you still love her, and I know you're trying to kiss me to forget about her. It's ok to be upset about it all."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, finally giving up trying to lie about it. "Upset doesn't even begin to describe it." I said truthfully. After a moment I looked up again, feeling like I wanted to cry. "She hates me. I used to be one of the only people she didn't hate, and now she hates me more than anyone."

"She doesn't hate you." Tori said, trying to comfort me, but I could hear the doubt even in her voice.

"Yeah right." I said quietly. I sat quietly for another moment. I still felt tears welling up. I hadn't cried in forever. "I never got to cry." I realized out loud, all of a sudden.

"What?" said Tori, surprised.

"After you break up with your girlfriend, you're supposed to cry right? I was so focused on trying not to look upset in front of you guys, I never got to." I said, getting more and more upset. I felt water on my cheek, and realized as I was talking, I had begun to cry. I quickly wiped the tear away, but another followed quickly. I felt stupid, crying in front of Tori. I had to get out. I had to be alone.

"I gotta go." I said to Tori, standing up quickly and walking out the door as swiftly as I could. I didn't know where to go. I had left my car at Andre's house, where I had walked here from. I turned and began walking towards a park me and Jade used to go to a few miles away, trusting the fresh air would help me calm down.

**Jade's POV**

I walked through the dark park in my ridiculous stage costume, thinking. I couldn't believe what I had seen on Cat's webcam. Beck saying he still loved me, that he thought I hated him. Beck trying to kiss Tori. Tori not doing it, because of me.

Beck crying.

Beck cries even less than I cry. I'd only seen him cry a couple other times, mostly just when a family member died. And even then, it was barley crying. More just sniffling.

Speaking of sniffling…

I heard the sound coming from a little ways up the path a walked forward to see Beck himself, sitting on a park bench, his head buried in his hands. He looked so vulnerable, hurt. Two adjectives that didn't come to mind when one thought of 'calm and happy Beck Oliver'.

I took a deep breath. "Beck?" I called out.

His head shot up and I saw his face was tear stained, his eyes red. "Jade." He said, confused and shocked sounding. He quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and took a shaky breath. "Uh… What are you doing here? Aren't you going to miss your performance?" He said, obviously trying to change the subject, though sounding genuinely curious as well.

"I convinced Mason to let Tori do it." I said, sitting down next to him as nonchalantly as possible.

"What? But you really wanted that." He said, puzzled.

"Yeah, but its Tori's. I can't do that to a friend." I said, smoothing out my ridiculous pink skirt.

He gave me a small smile then looked down at his hands, nervously playing with his fingers.

"What about you?" I said.

"Huh?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Why are you here?" I clarified, playing dumb.

"Oh, ya know. Just… sitting." He said, offering a sort of small smile.

"Ah." I said, returning the expression. I waited a few moments. "Hey Beck?" I said.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking up at me.

I gave him another tiny smile. I could fix this. Right now. "I don't hate you."

"You-what?" he said.

"Cat left the video chat up." I explained.

He looked at me for a moment, worried, before looking back at his hands. "Oh."

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. We sat in silence for another moment, before we both turned to talk at the same time.

"Beck."

"Jade."

Beck gave a lopsided grin.

"You first." I said, gesturing to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you." He said, sounding pained.

"I'm sorry I made you choose. But yeah, you should have come after me." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Beck looked at me seriously. "I know. It was the worst decision I ever made." He said apologetically. We looked at each other for another minute before he spoke up again. "I love you Jade." He said softly, with so much honesty, every bit of anger I had towards him melted away in a heartbeat.

I waited a beat before answering with a slow, "I love you too Beck."

He smiled as I said it and I smiled when he smiled. He cupped my face as I leaned in to kiss him, using my thumb to wipe away the few tears that remained from earlier as I did. I tangled my hands in his hair just like I used to and he wrapped his arms around my waist, desperately pulling me closer. It seemed impossible to be any closer, and that was just how we liked it. We were each other's drug, and we had been suffering withdrawal. It felt unbelievably good to be back together again. We pulled back after a moment and he beamed at me.

"So you wanna come home?" he said, referring to the RV we once shared.

"Of course." I said, pecking his lips slowly, lingering before I pulled away. Savoring the feel of his lips once more. "You don't want to go see Tori's performance first?" I said hesitantly, praying his answer would be no.

To my relief, he shook his head and kissed my cheek. "She'll understand." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up as we began to talk back.

"Besides." He added, brushing my hair from my face, "You're more important."

**A/N: So there ya go. If you liked it, please review. If not, I welcome criticism with open arms. Thanks for reading and I'll try having that one-shot up for ya as soon as I can. Thanks! (:**


End file.
